sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
MotoRace USA
MotoRace USA (also known as Traverse USA, in Japan as and in Spain as ''Mototour) is an arcade game released by Irem in 1983. Gameplay The game's main character is a racer who must travel on his motorbike from Los Angeles to New York City while avoiding many cars. Every level has two parts: *The first part uses an overhead view. Cars overtaken cause the player's rank to increment by 1 per car. The current rank is shown in the bottom right hand corner of the game screen during each stage. *The second part uses an over the shoulder perspective. The player must try not to crash into the opposite cars while a background relative to the city he's traveling to is shown (i.e.: if the player is reaching Las Vegas, then a few casinos can be seen in the background). Oncoming cars passed do not increase the player's rank. There are five different stages that the player encounters on their way to the final destination (NY) before the game starts back at stage one as outlined below. These stages alternate from tarmac on stages one, three and five, to unsealed (dirt) roads on stages two and four. On the tarmac stages bonus fuel can be picked up by running over the gas can icon. There is also a "wheelie" section which when run over causes the rider's bike to do a wheelstand and gain bonus points. On the dirt road stages both fuel and points can be gained by running over the gas cans or the score amounts indicated on the playfield. On the dirt road stage there are several log bridges that cross water and a "jump" section on some bridges - riding over the jump icon results in a score bonus. On all stages there are puddles of water which, if ridden through, render the bike unable to steer for a short period of time and a tire squealing sound is played briefly. Crashing into cars, road edges, bushes/trees, rocks or missing a bridge and riding into the water on a dirt road stage results in the motorcycle stopping and restarting; costing the player an amount of fuel. Running out of fuel prevents the motorcycle from restarting and causes the game to be over; but in the arcade version, the player can continue by inserting more coins (if necessary) and pressing START . Crashing can also result (especially in later levels) in being overtaken by cars which decreases the player's rank. As the player reaches each city the rank achieved results in a bonus amount being added to the score and extra fuel added to the player's total. The higher the position achieved, the more points and fuel is awarded. When the player reaches NY, a sign saying "Viva NY" will be shown while the Statue of Liberty waves its hand and the Star Spangled Banner is played. After this cut-scene, the game restarts with the player's score intact but the difficulty increases and the player has a higher capacity motorcycle (with correspondingly faster top speed). Notes External links * See also * Racing Damashii, motorcycle racing game from Irem for the Game Boy handheld, released in 1991 exclusively in Japan. The game features real tracks all over Japan. Category:1983 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Irem games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:Racing video games set in the United States Category:Sega Saturn games Category:SG-1000 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Williams video games